Zootopia: Judy and Nick Join the Power Rangers SPD
by BlueDragonCody
Summary: When the Combine Empire invades and conquers Zootopia, the Z.P.D. joins forces with the Power Rangers S.P.D., gaining new weapons and powers. Now, the Combine Empire's next location to invade and conquer was Newtech City, the location of the S.P.D.'s base! Therefore, the Power Rangers must master the abilities of SWAT Mode to end the rule of the Combine Empire once and for all.


**Yo yo yo! BlueDragonCody in da house! (Haha!)**

 **In this story, the city of Zootopia has been invaded and conquered by the Combine Empire, led by the villainous Combine Commander Dark Robotnik (He's a fan-made character created by Viral Junctionz, whom I got permission from to use the character). Meanwhile, the Zootopia Police Department will join forces with the Space Patrol Delta (Or "S.P.D." for short), which was a police force with only one branch: the branch on Earth (Yes, this is based off of "Power Rangers S.P.D."). There's the summary, it should already be obvious to you, as you probably read the summary above. (One more thing: I suggest you put on the "Power Rangers S.P.D." theme song before you read, as this story is basically a new season of that show.) Anyway...**

 **Here's my newest story, "Zootopia: Judy and Nick Join the Power Rangers S.P.D."**

(Insert "Power Rangers S.P.D." intro here; story starts after intro)

The evil Combine Commander Dark Robotnik has finally taken over Zootopia, and has gained a new partner, Dawn Bellwether. She has plans to destroy Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde for good, and make sure that nothing stops her and Dark from conquering the world.

Meanwhile, the former Z.P.D. was at a loss of what to do. The entire city was gone, and who knows what the Combine Empire would do next.

Then, a spaceship with the letters "S.P.D." arrived. Judy Hopps recognized the letters.

"Space Patrol Delta?!" she said, "I know about them! I've read all about them when I was nineteen!"

"Attention members of the Zootopia Police Department," boomed the voice, "We understand that you are in a crisis, and we are planning to join forces with you to destroy the Combine Empire."

"If we need to join forces with another police force, we're in," said Nick.

"Excellent," boomed the voice, "You will be beamed to our ship which will head for our base. Initializing teleportation field!"

Then, the Z.P.D. members were beamed up to the ship, and the ship made its way to the base in Newtech City.

After that, the S.P.D. commander, Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, briefed the Z.P.D.

"I know this is a bad time for the city of Zootopia," Doggie told them, "But we must focus on the present for now. We have a huge problem to deal with right now, and that is the fact that the Combine Empire is planning to conquer the rest of the Earth if we don't do anything, and the Earth is _right_ up my tail to stop them. This is priority number one. Now, I have some people to introduce to you. B-Squad!"

Suddenly, a group of humans arrives and then gives each Z.P.D. member a Delta Morpher and a weapon.

"These humans are known as the B-Squad, and they will assist you in battle against the Combine Empire's monsters. Now, we have a testing chamber where you can test out your powers and weapons. Go there and train, then we will let you know when there is a monster attacking a location. The morphing call for your morphers is 'S.P.D. Emergency,' and once you yell the call, you will press the button, and you will morph into a Power Ranger. You have been given special morphers pertaining to your Ranger. The Ranger you morph into will be based on what animal you are. Now go train immediately. The Earth is in grave danger, and the S.P.D. needs you all."

"Yes, Commander!" everyone yelled.

"One more thing," said Chief Bogo.

"Go right ahead," said Doggie.

"May I assist in your commanding duties? I happen to be the chief of the Z.P.D., so I might be able to teach you some things."

"Good idea," said Doggie, "I might be able to teach you things as well!"

"Thanks."

After that, the group went into the testing chamber.

Back on the Combine Empire Ship, Dark was debating on where to attack next with Bellwether, and she said that Judy and Nick went with the S.P.D., so they were going to Newtech City, where they would do what Grumm couldn't: destroy the S.P.D., along with their oldest enemies.

"Send in the first monster," said Dark, "He will destroy the Rangers in less than ten minutes."

"Will do," said a Combine officer.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
